


So far from typical

by LittleSlugLand



Series: The Navy meets the Army [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Amputee, Anal Sex, Coping, Face Slapping, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prosthetic legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Maximilian Veers lost his legs, when his AT-AT was destroyed. He walks again and he wants to try something new to make sure he is still alive.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers
Series: The Navy meets the Army [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929217
Kudos: 30





	So far from typical

The shore leave was granted with surprised ease for both of them. Piett suspected the medical officer was behind it. It was something about getting used to the prosthetic legs and trying several types of those on different terrain than the plasteel of the Executor´s corridor. Veers seemed to be indifferent to his injury as soon as he figured by his own to avoid cybernetics in his prosthetic. The hover chair was catching dust in the corner, while General trotted around on something which looked like curved blades with the “toe” area covered with the anti-slippery spikes on it to provide a better grip on the corridor surface. Veers´squatters were filled with the prototypes of the blades and various styles of suspensions. 

“I can feel more in the suction socket...doc told me suction provides increased proprioception. I tried a custom liner and pin-locking system and it was not bad but,” Veers looked up from the prosthetic he was working on at Piett who was squeezed between a pile of sockets and the curved blades in a variety of shapes and materials. 

“Maximilian, how will you pack all of these?,” he made a gesture to cover the whole mess around him.'' Our shuttle is scheduled in six hours and I don't want to miss our shore leave.” Veers snorted and stood up and made several experimental steps. 

“Still need to test it,” he murmured and pivoted towards his companion “Piett, everything is already loaded and only your things are missing.” 

“Very well, Maximilian, see you in six hours… I have things to pack,” Piett stood up and left. Truth was he had everything ready. They stole their moments during service and shore leave was unknown territory for them. Veers picked the destination and ensured Piett during the flight that everything would be provided and privacy ensured. The small house at the lake side was like a picturesque Nabboo countryside holo. Their luggage was taken care of by very discreet staff. The settling in was a bit demanding and Piett thought that having separate bedrooms was an insult or rather Veers wanted to keep the illusion of two friends on vacation. Like it would be working. Everything about them screamed gay couple of the imperial officers on the healt leave licking their wounds and each other´s privates if they manage to get it up. Piett took his cigarettes and went on the porch. The sound of bottles clicking against each other roused him from his sulking. The cold beer bottle was pressed in his hand and a cigarette snatched from his lips. Veers took deep drag from it before returning it to Piett.

“Hey Admiral,” he said and kissed Piett´s cheek. “We have all time to explore that discreet little parcel you have in your room.”

“In my room exactly,” his reply was sour. 

“Stop sulking. Yours has a bigger bed and my room is changed into the workshop” Veers sat on the chair next to Piett and stretched his legs. The prosthetics made a soft metal sound as they brushed the railing. 

“Maximilian?” Piett asked Veers after they finished their beer in silence. “I wonder why you want … your legs look like these.” He pointed at the curved blades attached to what remained of Veers´ legs. 

“I never want to have cybernetics on me. Blame old war for it. Too much bad experience with clankers,” he reached for the other two bottles. He used the edge of his prosthetic to uncap them before handing one to Piett. “It was you who actually brought the idea of designing these,” he patted the suction cup on his leg. “The schematics you brought to the medbay were put in use. The thundering herd mechanics helped me to pick material and test the prototypes with me. These beauties provide me a nice balance of flexibility and strength to withstand high impact activities running, jumping and fighting.” 

Piett took swing from the bottle “What about fucking?” 

Veers started to laugh and pulled Piett on his lap “I prefere to fuck without them in bed but if you wish with them if we are… going to exploring local nature. Your pick.” 

“What about bed and trying something new before testing how you can … well do it with them in nature,” Piett looked at him “Max, take a good and long shower can you?” 

“Very well, “ Veers stood up. He trotted up to the house. Piett smiled and finished his beer on slow swings taking his time, before walking upstairs. He suddenly realized the place was not friendly toward Veers. The stairs were one of many obstacles, which the house provided. Veers was sitting on the bed, naked with the wet hair in mess. The prosthetics were on the floor next to the bed. Ready to slip on if things demanded. 

“You stopped being shy. Good,” Piett walked in and sat on the bed.  
“Should I be, Piett?” Veers said and pulled him into a kiss “you are dressed too much and I took your advice and spent some time in shower. I want to be rewarded by a nice and slow underessing and perhaps blow job.”

“Demanding, like always,” Piett smiled, but his smile froze on his lips, when Veers punched the button and jizz music filled the room “ for dancing you know.” 

“Forget it,” Piett started to unbutton his tunic and started to undress. Veers laughed. Piett was uptight when it came to certain things. “Alright Admiral, proceed with disembarking.”

Veers spread his tight and started to palm himself a bit. The fantasy of having his man undressing for him eager for getting pressed into the mattress. Piett finished with a sigh and turned to face Veers. 

“I think we can talk later,” Piett said and sat next to Veers. He touched his cheek with his fingertips, slided to Veers´jaw, caressing it lighty, then under the freshly shaved chin tilting it up slightly. The lips against lips, the first battle of the night. Who will open up first. It was Veers. He felt Piett tongue to caress his lower lip, not pushing yet just testing the ground. Veers opened his mouth more in invitation. Their lips locked and tongues danced around each other. Veers raised his hands to hold Piett´s face in place. There was no need to hurry because one of them had to report to duty. 

“Maximilian,” Piett whimpered as they started to kiss more intensely. Veers´ hand left Piett´s face and went to his chest, to his stomach rubbing the thin patch of hair from the navel down. Another hand was under Piett´s shoulders supporting him gently. Their kissing was slow and sensual. Piett whimpered, the saliva was running down his chin dripping on his chest and he was not caring. It was messy and so good. When Veers moved away he felt a bit betrayed. The kissing that way felt so good and it was taken from him. 

“Piett, alright?” Veers asked and gently caressed his back “I could kiss you all night. Just kiss you and it will be enough.” He kissed him again. “But I have a better idea or rather go with your plan.” 

“My plan?” Piett asked and looked down at Veers´ erection and his plan was slowly falling into pieces. His fingers ran up and down on it. He thought about it a bit, it would be nice to switch, but it would be perhaps nicer to have Veers´in him. Enjoying the initial stretch, which left him breathless for a moment before grasping himself and breathing deep accustoming himself to Veers´ girth. 

“Yes, your plan. Do not tell me I was having fun with enema bag without purpose,” Veers said and it was definitely not something romantic, which could be considered for their first switch in bed. 

“Maximilian,” Piett sighed “You are impossible. You know how I like it. I thought about putting my tongue in good use, not ...to.”

“Fuck me finally?” Veers interjected “you do me I do you later. What about that? I must know what makes you so rabid after my cock.” 

“The way how you use it? The size of it? That you make come on it every time?” Piett said and kissed Veers lightly. 

“I am half the man I used to be. Now you are the tallest of us. “ Veers lamely joked and reached for the lube “I want to try something new with you. I know you for some time to let you do it.” Piett shivered as his semi-hard cock was stroked to the full erection. The rub of callused pads around the sensitive skin of his cockhead made him cant his hips up. The lube trickled from the tube on his cock, ran down on it before Veers hand circled it and spreaded the gel evenly. “I am not sure how we … I mean,” Veers was suddenly unsure. There were just stubs where his knees used to be. 

“On your back. Thighs spread,” Piett caught Veers´ face between his palms “Maximilian I always thought you are a creative man.”

“Creative crippled man, Piett,” he said sourly. 

The sharp slap on his face stung “I am with a strong man, not some snivelling weakling. You survived. You walk again. You fight again. So stop doubting yourself, Maximilian.” Piett looked at him, hand ready to slap him again. 

Veers slid down laying on his back “It hurt, Firmus.” 

“I am not sorry, Maximilian,” Piett said but was sorry deep in his heart. He should not have lashed on Veers.

“I have my doubts. Make me forget them and show me what you see in having my cock in the ass.” The slap gave him a lecture and it was time to move on. He could be with his fears and doubt later, when he would be alone. 

Piett rolled on top of him hard, moist cock pressed against his own. Piett took himself in his hand and smeared a trail of slickness as he moved his tip down on Veers belly, circled his cock and balls and finally brushed against his hole. Piett rubbed his cock head against the tender skin there, before slipping his index finger in without any resistance. Veers didn't brag about preparation. He was already slick, stretched and welcoming. 

“Do you really want it?” Piett asked softly and caressed Veers´ tight urging him to open his legs more. 

“What do you think? That I will hook my feet behind your back, Piett? Veers said and reached to caress Piett´s flank. 

“Simple, yes would be enough,” there was amusement in Piett´s voice as their hips rolled in slow circles. The tip of his cock was now grinding against the opening each thrust slightly deeper. He was taking his time with Veers. Teasing him until finally his cockhead breached. Piett stopped to move until he felt the ring of muscles, which was gripping his cock relaxed a bit before pushing further. The breaths were suddenly too loud too heavy for his ears. Veers´s back raised from the bed in arch. His body was instinctively seeking the best angle to be impaled. 

“Slow, no hurry.. not yet...Maximilian, “ he tried to steady him to make it easier for him to adjust. 

Veers felt cock pulsating inside of him. It was an alien feeling, but not too unpleasant, just strange. His body was still taut refusing to relax. He wanted to brace his legs, but there was nothing to brace himself with. He was staring at the Piett´s flushed face breathing quickly through his clenched teeth. They started to move without any word. The gentle rolling of the hips, the sliding of Piett´s cock in and out in impossibly slow thrusts were sending waves of pleasure coursing through Veers´s body. Piett moved his leg up making the stump press against his chest helping Veers to get some leverage as well as changing an angle, which allowed his cock to brush against his prostate with every stroke. The first deep moan, which left Veers´ lips startled him, but it was like the shot of the pistol at the beginning of the race. 

“Touch yourself Maximilian,” Piett´s own voice sounded alien to him. The hand sneaked between their bellies and Veers did what he was told to. The thrusts were slow and steady, but after a while Piett made his hips move a little bit faster to push in and out massaging the strained walls. Veers was the one, who was usually more vocal during their coupling, but now it was Piett who could not hold back as he started to speed up. Suddenly Veers stiffened under him and his cock was squeezed hard by his inner muscles. The spurts of thick come coated his belly. 

“Piett...so good,” and that was it, the last straw, which made him bury as deep as possible into the clenching heat before he came himself. Piett had no idea how long he just laid a top of Veers in drying come, but the gentle pat on his shoulder returned him to reality. 

“A moment darling, now I need to pull out ...it may hurt. Relax,” he warned him and gave Veers a quick peck on his cheek. 

“Piett...I think we can repeat it after my ass stops to be sore,” Veers muttered with satisfaction.

“Sure, but not too often. It is exhausting,” Piett chuckled and rolled off the bed. He paced to the fresher to clean himself quickly and returned back with a wet towel to clean half sleeping Veers, who was murmuring his protest when wet cloth ran over his body removing all traces of his previous activity. 

“Maximilian?” Piett tossed the towel on the floor and covered them both with a blanket.

“Hmm?” The sleepy reply came after a moment. 

“I want to see you run on those legs of yours in the morning. They are made for speed. I want to see it,” Piett put his head on Veers´ shoulder. The strong hand pulled him close and Piett felt a kiss on top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt filled. I tried to be romantic. I hope you will like it.
> 
> Veers´prosthetics are inspired heavily by the Flex-Foot Cheetah. This is a prosthetic human foot replacement developed by biomedical engineer Van Phillips.


End file.
